


Поле

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Что случилось после коллапса? Новый Эдем





	Поле

Красивое поле в горах, усеянное разнообразными цветами. Они часто приезжали сюда втроем.  
Стэйси Пратт собирал цветы. В то время как Якоб и Джон сидели на траве, близко друг к другу. Оба смотрели, как тот срывал растения в букет. Стэйси посмотрел на них, улыбнулся и помахал им рукой. На что, Якоб вяло улыбнулся в ответ. Зато Джон широко улыбнулся, помахав тому рукой.  
Везде царил мир, покой и порядок.  
Но так было не всегда.  
До коллапса, было совсем иначе…

Все трое, помнили — что было раньше. Захваченный округ, культ, много жертв и крови. Боролись за свою правду, а им в ответ выслали ордер на арест. Дальше, драки, перестрелки, много жертв, борьба двух сторон. А потом, взрыв вдалеке. Все перепугались, стали бежать в укрытия. Пратту повезло, и Якоб сжалился над ним в последний момент — взял с собой, в бункер. Все успели спрятаться — ведь не было никакого огня с неба, не пожаров. Но, на неделю все стихло в этом округе, да и вообще — по всему миру.

Стэйси рвал цветы, выбирая самые крупные и яркие. Чтобы потом поставить их в вазу на столике, для красоты. Его шрамы давно зажили. Он уже давно не боялся собственной тени. Он очень смутно помнил, как тогда было страшно — остаться с садистом и убийцей в бункере, один на один. На долгое время, может даже, на многие годы. Помнит, как его постоянно трясло, когда он смотрел на Якоба. Осознавал тогда, что тот замучает его до полного безумия. Но… Первый их день в бункере прошел как всегда — Якоб бил его за оплошности, давил на психику, всячески ломал. Второй день прошел немного спокойнее. А вот на третий день, Пратт заметил изменения. В старшем Сиде. Тот, уже не требовал как всегда, и даже… стал мягче? Просто игнорировал своего пленника. Да и сам Стэйси стал чувствовать в себе изменения — он уже не так боялся того.  
На четвертый, Якоб достал из провизии аптечку, и вручил ему мазь для заживления ран. А он, он просто сказал «спасибо», без всяких «сэр», и его не наказали за это. Отношения улучшались, как у супругов после скандала. Они попросили друг у друга прощение за то, что было раньше. Конечно, больше извинялся Сид. Он еще тогда подумал, что видимо — солдат понял их печальную участь, и смирился с ней.  
Пятый день начался с того — что Якоб просто улыбнулся Стэйси, когда тот открыл глаза, лежа в кровати. И удивительно, но… он улыбнулся в ответ, не боясь никакого подвоха. А к вечеру, они уже мило разговаривали за столом, поедая эти консервы на случай коллапса. Вечер того дня кончился тем, что ему просто помахали рукой и также улыбнулись.  
Шестой день — утро началось так, будто бы они лучшие друзья. Он больше не боялся своего бывшего мучителя — а то, что творил старший, воспринималось как огромная ошибка. Но, ему дали исправить эту ошибку. К концу дня, они оба поняли — что друг без друга не смогут.

Джон смотрел то на Пратта, то на брата. Он всегда был «за» выбраться со старшим и его спутником в это место. По странной причине, но их тянуло друг к другу, и только втроем они были еще более счастливы.

Наконец, настал седьмой день в бункере — оба проснулись с мыслью, что все закончено. Скоро все прояснится, и наладится. Их отношения далеко ушли от изначальной точки. Внезапно, они решили просто открыть люк. Случилось это в середине дня. На улице, стояла прекрасная погода. Никаких разрушений, ничего. Только лишь изменившийся мир, без насилия.

С того дня прошло 3 года. Все войны прекратились, криминал снизился до нуля. Якоб выбросил свою винтовку далеко. Нож сменил на туристический — чтобы пользоваться по назначению, а не резней. Ходил со Стэйси в небольшие походы. Джон начал делать всем желающим бесплатные татуировки. И давал бесплатные курсы по «силе слова «да», и они совсем отличались от первоначальной идеи. А Стэйси, просто либо сидел дома и вел хозяйство. Выбирался с ними куда-нибудь вместе, и по отдельности с каждым.

Пратт наконец, дорвав букет — идет к двум братьям. Просит сесть посерединке — ему не отказывают. Дарит каждому цветок из букетика. Джон смеется, Якоб просто улыбается. Поцеловал обоих — сначала Якоба, потом Джона. Последний, гладит его плечи, а старший просто прижал к себе.

Прошло три года, как они стали жить вместе — втроем. Якоб и Джон вовсе не ревновали друг друга к Стэйси. Просто — вместе делили его. Ухаживали за ним, а он принимал ухаживания, от обоих. Он в свою очередь, тоже уделял им внимание. Больше конечно старшему, но и младшего очень любил. Он даже забыл, какого это — когда страшно, а ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
Жили в центре ветеранов — который к слову, претерпел сильные изменения. Похорошел — ремонт. Все, что напоминало о старом — убрали. Надписей больше не было.

Внезапно, он захотел лечь на коленки старшего головой, а ноги чтобы были на коленях младшего. Так и сделал — а бывший креститель смеялся, ему понравилось как тот улегся на него. Начал массировать тому ноги. Бывший солдат улыбнулся снова, наклонился — чтобы снова поцеловать того в губы. Гладил по голове, и смотрел на чистое поле под голубым небом.  
Он больше не чувствовал ни ярости, ни злобы. Характер конечно, остался таким же — не сильно веселым.

Сидя на лугу, со своим младшим братом и их возлюбленным, которого он гладил по голове, задумался — сколько еще по всей земле таких, как он, что дождались мира и спокойствия? Кто жил жаждой крови, а потом она им сама опротивела? Он не знал. Знал только одно — что во всем мире настал новый Эдем.


End file.
